Achilles Corporation
Achilles Corporation is one of the largest mega corporations in the galaxy. In addition to manufacturing cutting-edge robotics, such as the PA912 administrative robot,GalNet: Further Surveillance Robots Discovered Achilles also produces the Stinger-2 Skimmer, Frame Shift Drive Interdictors, and is one of the galaxy's two main suppliers of personal computers alongside Sirius Corporation.GalNet: New Computer Designs Announced History The Achilles Corporation was founded in 2791 in Alioth and quickly established itself as the leading name in computer components and robotic systems, offering products that outperformed those of their competitors by a large margin. Achilles' success allowed it to take on nearly all of the employees from a failed business named Trojan Developments. The corporation became known as the "biggest sharks in the interstellar arena" due to their highly aggressive recruitment and acquisition policies.Elite Encounters RPG In 2853, the Nesbitt Landing scientific research outpost was established by the Achilles Corporation in Alioth with support from scientists and academics from both the Federation and Empire. The Empire withdrew from the project after a detailed study linked the genetic problems of colonists on New California in Alioth to the techniques the Empire had used to terraform the planet in 2612.Tourist Spot Beacon 0119, Alioth In 3114, the Achilles Corporation demonstrated their so-called "quinker process" at Nesbitt Landing, which significantly improved robotics production. The Empire deployed their Third Fleet to Alioth to secure the details of this process for themselves, provoking a similar escalation by the Federation and instigating a turbulent proxy war in the system that lasted until 3122.Tourist Spot Beacon 0149, Facece The Achilles Aerospace division unveiled its line of Frame Shift Drive Interdictors in October 3300. While there was a significant push within the Federation for the act of interdiction to be outlawed, independent systems strongly rejected such measures. Achilles Aerospace declined to comment on the controversy, and only revealed that sales of the FSD Interdictor exceeded expectations.GalNet Archive: 28 OCT 3300 - New FSD Interdictors Renew Legal Debate In late 3304, Achilles Corporation became embroiled in a scandal involving the illegal installation of surveillance software on a number of their PA912 administrative robots. The Federal Security Service found that an Achilles Corporation engineer had been blackmailed by billionaire Kingsley Cordova, owner of the Cordova Group, into installing the software in order to spy on certain high-profile individuals living in Sol for the benefit of the Mars Tribune, which the Cordova Group controlled. The engineer turned whistle-blower, resulting in the dissolution of the Mars Tribune, an audit on the Cordova Group, and the arrest of Kingsley Cordova. All PA912 robots were remotely updated to permanently disable the spy software. Achilles Corporation subsequently ran a campaign to construct replacement PA912 robots for owners who had destroyed their models after the existence of the spy software was revealed. Divisions Achilles Corporation has four divisions: * Aerospace * Entertainment * Robotics * Security Products Computers * Personal Computers Modules * Frame Shift Drive Interdictors Robots Achilles produces various robot models. From 3290 to 3300 CE, Achilles sold over 20 million robots throughout the Federation, including nearly 300,000 PA912 models.Further Surveillance Robots Discovered - 05 OCT 3304 * PA912 - a model that mainly performs administration tasks. Skimmers * Stinger-2 Timeline 01 DEC 3304 * Achilles Corporation announced plans to replace all robots destroyed as a result of the recent spy robot scandal. The organisation has placed an open order for quantities of robotics, computer components and microcontrollers, which will be used to produce brand new PA912 administration robots.Week in Review - 01 DEC 3304 References Category:Mega Corporations